


Entretiempo

by Malale



Series: Seasons [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death discussion, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Missing Persons, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Le dicen entretiempo a esos días entre primavera y verano o entre verano e invierno donde no hace ni frío ni calor. Donde todo parece quedarse en un limbo."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> Antes que nada, comentar que he corregido y editado las otras cuatro partes de Seasons porque tenían algún que otro fallito. No es un gran cambio, pero por si alguien quiere echarle un ojo. 
> 
> Aparte mi maravillosa [Lua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan) ha hecho un [board](http://s126.photobucket.com/user/Malale/media/malpruba2_zpsxmtxjwuv.jpg.html) para esta serie que es LO MAS BONITO Y PRECIOSO EVER y creo que todos deberías verlo. 
> 
> Dedicado a Ire, as always.

 

Le dicen entretiempo a esos días entre primavera y verano o entre verano e invierno donde no hace ni frío ni calor. Donde todo parece quedarse en un limbo.

 

*

 

Claudia aparta la vista de la ventana cuando nota la mano de su marido sobre su hombro, un roce delicado y cálido.

–¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

–En un minuto. –contesta con una sonrisa leve. La más amplia que puede conseguir. –Magda llegó anoche, ¿verdad?

Jaime duda antes de asentir con la cabeza y ella suspira. Si su hija no les llamó viniendo a casa ni les despertó en cuanto llegó es que el viaje no había llevado a nada. Una pista falsa.

De nuevo.

 

No hablan más, y Jaime se inclina para darle un beso en la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto con cuidado, cerrando la puerta tras de él sin apenas hacer ningún ruido.

Por la ventana puede ver la playa a lo lejos, desierta como si no existiera nadie más en Varadero. El sol hace una hora que ya ha salido, pero sus rayos siguen siendo débiles y pálidos, apenas atravesando las nubes. Quizás llueva por la tarde.

 

Lance adoraba las tardes de lluvia. Solía salir al patio o a la azotea de pequeño, con un paraguas en las manos, y quedarse un rato escuchando las gotas golpear contra la tela impermeable. Y a veces, si sucedía en verano, instigaba a sus hermanos a bajar a la playa y jugar con la arena húmeda, lanzándose bolas de tierra y volviendo sucios, risueños, manchándolo todo. Ella solía darles un manguerazo en el patio trasero, negándose a que lo dejaran todo perdido por la casa. Era la parte que Mike más detestaba, refunfuñando que por que se había dejado convencer, pero Magda y Lance se reían muchísimo, salpicándolo todo y dando vueltas alrededor de Bob, que sonreía paciente.

 

Claudia nota las lagrimas en los ojos y deja que caigan en el silencio de su habitación. Prefiere llorar en privado que delante de todos, un pequeño momento de debilidad sin testigos que la observen.

Las primeras semanas te sientes confundida, indignada ante las pocas respuestas que te dan las autoridades. El secretismo del Galaxy Garrison y la pasividad de la policía. Seguramente si Katie Holt no fuera aun menor de edad, habrían cerrado el caso hace mucho. Su hijo, aunque joven, tenía la edad adulta y no parecían escuchar que eso no importaba, que él nunca desaparecería sin decir palabra. Que si no contactaba con ellos no era porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

 

Nadie te da respuestas, y eso proporciona combustible a tu ira. Pero la ira arde rápido, al menos en ella, y es fácilmente desplazada por la preocupación. Los tres primeros meses intentas mantener la esperanza, saltas cada vez que suena el teléfono o llaman a la puerta, pensado “ _Es él_ ”. Sigues cada pista con ilusión, convencida de que será la definitiva. Vas a las morgues en negación, casi ofuscada de que te hagan perder el tiempo cuando sabes que no estará ahí, que no está muerto, que como se atreven a pedirte que vayas por un estúpido tramite que no llevará a nada.

 

Pero los días pasan y las respuestas no llegan. Las llamadas se espacian en el tiempo, y los telediarios hablan de otras cosas. Y cuando ha pasado medio año, entras en las habitaciones frías temblando, intentando encontrar en cada fibra de tu ser entereza los segundos antes de que levanten la sábana y sintiendo que puedes respirar otra vez. Que puedes _vivir_ otra vez. Aunque te insisten en que mires detenidamente, aunque a veces la cara no es reconocible, sabes que tu hijo no tenía una marca de nacimiento en la cadera, o una cicatriz así en la pierna. Lo has vestido, lo has alimentado, y reconoces sus manos, sus muñecas, y sólo puedes agradecer que no sea él. Sentirlo por la próxima familia que entre y se rompa en mil pedazos, pero agradecer que _no es él_.

 

Cuando pasa medio año sin saber nada, lo que te motiva es la desesperación, y es un combustible volátil, contamínate. Te invade de dudas y de pesadez.

Por suerte la esperanza es fuerte, y aguanta. El último hilo al que agarrarte.

 

Claudia se limpia las lágrimas hasta que no queden rastro y se viste con cuidado.

Abajo la están esperando.

 

*

 

Jennifer espera a que sea una hora decente para llamar a las Garrett. No es que importe, realmente. Sabe que las mujeres, como ella desde hace ya mucho, no duermen toda la noche.

 

Aun así, una hora después y habiendo sacado a Toby al jardín un rato, enciende el comunicador a las ocho. No tiene que molestarse en marcar, sólo dice la palabra Garrett y la máquina inicia la conexión rápidamente. Están dentro de sus contactos de emergencia.

–Señora Holt. –contesta Dee no haciéndola esperar ni un momento. Su mujer se asoma por encima de su hombro, apenas entrado en el encuadre. Su piel, aunque de complexión morena, tiene un tono enfermizo al igual que el de Dee. Al igual que el de ella, seguramente. –¿Ha hablado con Magdalena? ¿Se sabe algo?

–Magda llegó anoche de Dublín y me llamó. –aparta la mirada un segundo. –Era un callejón sin salida, una pista falsa. Alguien que querría cobrar la recompensa que ofrecemos.

 

Pippa echa la cabeza hacía atrás y sale del encuadro, pero le ha parecido ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Dee aprieta tanto los labios que se pierden en una tensa línea.

–¿Entonces? –pregunta, la voz rígida como el acero.

–Hay más pistas que seguir, informes que han reportado en la web. Magda quiere salir esta noche a comprobar otra cercana. Llegaría por la mañana a Florida.

–Dile de nuestra parte que no se exceda. –habla Pippa de nuevo saliendo en pantalla. No hay rastros de lágrimas. –La última vez que la vi parecía un fantasma. Creo que no ha dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas en meses.

 

“ _Como todos_ ” piensan, pero ninguna lo dice.

 

–Yo voy ir al Garrison de nuevo. Apretarles las tuercas. Que no se crean que nos hemos olvidado.

–Malditos perros. –murmura Dee. Cuando la conoció, Jennifer no la escuchaba nunca maldecir, ni levantar la voz, y mucho menos insultar. En los últimos meses pasa más a menudo.

–Escribiremos a Magda cualquier información que pasen los filtros de aviso. –le dice Pippa. –Estoy pensando en cambiar el algoritmo, creo que se cuela demasiada paja.

–No lo hagas, está bien. –Jennifer suspira. Llevan demasiado tiempo trabajando ya con la paja. Sin ella no tendrían nada más que hacer, nada a lo que agarrarse.

 

Nada que les diera esperanza.

 

–¿Iras a ver a la señora Shirogane? –pregunta Pippa. Jennifer asiente. El Garrison quedaba cerca de la residencia. Así puede acompañar un poco a la mujer y también comprobar si alguien había ido a visitarla. –¿Visitaras a la señora Ramírez?

–No sé si tendré tiempo.

–No te preocupes, entonces. Nosotras contactaremos con ella otra vez.

–Aunque si no nos ha llamado es que no ha tenido suerte. –suspira Dee. Luego añade, para intentar dar esperanza. –Aun.

 

Jennifer se atreve a sonreír levemente a la pareja. El cariño que ha empezado a sentir por ellas es tan real como el infierno por el que están pasando. Sí no fuera por ellas, por Magdalena y su incansable familia, ya se habría rendido hace mucho. Pero su hija no se dio por vencida, ni ellas, y Jennifer siente su fortaleza avivar la suya propia.

 

–Aun. –repite con decisión, amarrando sus pocas fuerzas y esperanzas y no permitiendo que se le escapen entre los dedos.

 

Suena como una promesa.

 

*

 

Magda lleva una hora después de cenar trabajando en la pantalla gigante del salón. Aun tiene tiempo, y ya ha hecho la maleta (más bien mochila) con las pocas pertenencias que se va a llevar, así que puede pasar el rato trabajando en el caso. Va marcando en un mapamundi digital todos los lugares en los que ya ha estado, abriendo post-it y notas también digitales con detalles, fechas, y demás información que ha ido recapitulando.

 

Está comprobando algunos datos cuando Mike, que ha estado sentado en la mesa con sus libros de post grado expandidos por doquier, le habla.

–¿Tienes que salir esta noche?

–Me sale más barato coger el barco nocturno. –comenta, casi sin girarse.

–Llegaste por la madrugada.

–Llegue a la una, eso no es tan de madrugada. Es casi una hora normal para acostarse.

–¿En qué planeta?

–En el de los que tenemos vida social, Mikey. –refuta, empezando a sentir el enfado burbujear en su estómago. No es por su hermano en particular, es sólo que siempre lo tiene ahí y cualquier cosa consigue encenderla. Está frustrada, ansiosa, y no duerme demasiado.

–¿Qué vida social? –bufa Mike, también con ese tono latente de enfado, de miedo. Algo que se ha instalado como una pesada manta en toda su familia. El miedo, la frustración. Cada ve ríen menos, cada vez los niños están más callados y pasan más tardes en la playa jugando con su perro que queriendo estar con cualquier adulto. Los abuelos cada vez duermen más, estando más horas en la casa de la tía Anna, en su salita o su cuarto, sin ganas de dar paseos.

Magda siente que todo se tambalea y por más que trabaje, por más que se esfuerce, no puede arreglarlo.

–Miguel Ángel, no me toques los ovarios. –masculla porque ha dormido cinco horas, se va en media hacia el puerto, y no está hoy para la seriedad y los sarcasmos de su hermano.

–¿Acaso miento? Llevas sin ver a tus amigas meses.

–Estoy _ocupada_ , como pareces olvidar. –masculla, señalando a la pantalla. –Además, no soy la única. Ellas están entrenando.

–Sí, preparándose las nacionales como tú deberías estar…

–¡Dios mío! –grita, estallando, y girándose por completo para encarar a su hermano. Mike se pone en pie también de un salto, dispuesto a pelear. Como ha cambiado las cosas en sólo seis meses. Mike, el tranquilo, el bueno, el responsable de la familia. Ahora tan deseoso de sangre como un perro de pelea. –¡Me importa un carajo las nacionales ahora mismo! ¡Me importaría un carajo las mismísimas olimpiadas porque ahora mismo me importa un carajo la natación sincronizada!

–¡Estás echando a perder tu futuro!

–¡No me hables de futuro, eterno estudiante! ¡Soy mayor de edad!

–¡Pues actúa como tal!

–¡Serás…!

–¡Basta! –la voz potente de su madre corta la pelea como un hacha. Ella y su padre han entrado desde la cocina alertados por la pelea. –¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

 

Mike y ella se miran, como si de repente volvieran a ser niños. Los ojos echando chispas, el ceño fruncido y los labios sellados. Furiosos entre ellos pero incapaces de delatarse ante su madre. Oh, cuantos castigos se habían llevado siempre por ello, los cuatro. Nunca contestando a la pregunta “ _¿Quién ha empezado?_ ” aunque la ira les hiciera temblar de pies a cabeza, mejillas sucias y algún moretón por un pellizco mal intencionado en el brazo. Las palabras “ _Ha sido Bob. Ha sido Mike. Ha sido Magda. Ha sido Lance_ ” siempre resonando en sus oídos y nunca pronunciadas.

 

Un voto de silencio entre hermanos, que ni la rabia podía romper.

 

Pero ya no son niños, y ya no está Lance, y todo es mucho más complicado.

–Mike, Magda, ¿por qué gritabais? –pregunta su padre, siempre calmado, siempre sonrisa afable aunque hacía ya tiempo que no le alcanzaba a los ojos.

 

Mike los mira y no contesta a su pregunta, en su lugar señala a Magda con la mano abierta y reproche derramándose en su voz.

–¿De verdad vais a dejar que se vaya? ¿Otra vez?

–Repito. Soy mayor de edad para ir a donde quiera y cuando quiera. –le gruñe. Mike le mira con veneno.

–Como Lance.

 

Las palabras caen como una losa sobre todos, hasta Mike parece algo arrepentido de haberlas pronunciado. Magda tiene que contenerse físicamente para no golpear a su hermano. Tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantar los brazos, ir hacia él y abofetearlo.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –escupe. –¿Es que no lo conoces? Sabes que Lance no…

–No quería decir…

–Él no desaparecería porque sí…

–Yo sólo…

–¡No nos haría pasar por esto…!

–No entiendes qué…

–¡Si pudiera ponerse en contacto con nosotros lo haría…!

–¡¡Ya lo sé!! –el grito retumba por encima de todo. Casi como si hiciera vibrar la casa entera. Mike no grita nunca, no así. Alza la voz, quizás, pero no se destroza la garganta, como si estuviera arrancándose un pedazo de alma. – _Ya lo sé_. Sé que Lance llamaría. Sé que llamaría incluso para decirnos que está metido en un lio o que no le busquemos. Sé que no… Que no…

 

Se le escapa un gemido estrangulado que intenta contener con labios temblorosos. Mike y Lance se parecen tan poco. Mike sacó la tez más clara de su madre, Lance tenía la piel morena como su padre. Mike el pelo más rizado, más claro y algo largo, Lance siempre corto porque cualquier cosa rozándole el cuello le provoca cosquillas. Mike siempre tan serio, sosegado y algo huraño, Lance siempre cariñoso, alegre y haciendo bromas.

 

Pero cuando lloran, _Dios_. Cuando lloran son iguales. Conteniendo las lágrimas y con la barbilla temblorosa. Magda se desinfla ante la expresión destrozada de Mike, y es casi peligroso. Si se le va la ira, ¿de dónde saca fuerzas? Pero no puede, no puede verlo así y seguir enfadada con él.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? –pregunta en un sollozo. – _No nos ha llamado_.

–No.

–Hablábamos con él mínimo una vez a la semana. Han pasado seis meses y _no_ nos ha llamado.

–Miguel, por favor, cállate. –le suplica esta vez, con miedo. Mira a sus padres, pidiendo apoyo, pero ambos están mirando al suelo, lágrimas en sus ojos. No puede ser. No puede ser que ella sea la única que aún queda, que no haya pensado…

–Magda, está…

–¡No está muerto! –explota. El miedo alimenta la ira, y vuelve a tener fuerzas. – _No está muerto_. Si lo estuviera habría algo, habríamos encontrado algo. La señora Holt, o las Garrett…

–La gente no desaparece sin dejar rastro.

–¡Bueno si el rastro ha sido borrado puede ser!

–Estás agarrándote a un clavo ardiendo, Magda.

–¡Cállate! ¡También es tu hermano! ¿Es que no te importa? –le echa en cara. Casi se arrepiente, por la expresión de dolor que le constriñen las facciones.

–¡También me importas tú!

–Yo estoy bien. –abre los brazos, para señalar lo obvio. –¡Estoy aquí!

–¡No, no lo estás! –refuta. Mike empieza a alterarse y sabe que eso cuesta que pase. –Vas de un lado a otro del globo siguiendo cualquier pista, cualquier rumor, yendo a los barrios más peligrosos de ciudades que ni conoces. No entrenas, no estudias, no vives para nada más que esa página web de desaparecidos y las pistas falsas con la que las llenan.

–¡Tú qué sabes, si ni siquiera entras! –contraataca. Toma aire para intentar mantener el control, pero sabe que es inútil. Hace meses que lo ha perdido. Seis meses. Cuando un oficial del Garrison llamo a su casa para decirles que Lance había desaparecido de las instalaciones junto a dos compañeros y negándose a dar más explicaciones. –Además, soy la única que puede hacerlo. Y no voy siempre, Jennifer también va, y Pippa y Dee cuando pueden pedirse días libres. Yo no trabajo, tengo tiempo, soy joven, no…

–¡Arg! Es imposible hablar contigo. –Mike alza los brazos y se gira hacia sus padres. -¿Es que no vais a decirle nada de verdad? ¡Es vuestra hija!

–A ver cuando te enteras de que _soy mayor de edad_. –gruñe. –No los metas en esto.

–¡Por recuperar a Lance vamos a perder a Magda! –ataca. Es un golpe cruel, que da de lleno, que rompe la máscara de sus padres y deja ver en su expresión lo agotados, lo derrotados y desesperados que se encuentran.

–¡Basta! –grita. No puede. No puede en ese momento, no más. –Esto es ridículo. Tengo que… –va hacia la pantalla y guarda el poco trabajo que había avanzado, mandando el documento a su Tablet. –Me tengo que ir. Voy a llegar tarde. –es mentira. Aun queda tiempo para coger el barco. –Que Bob recoja el coche del aparcamiento del puerto mañana.

 

Coge su mochila sin mirar a nadie, sin despedirse, sin dar un beso. Lance se molestaría tanto, si hiciera eso con él. _“¿Demasiado guay para darle un beso a tu hermano, Magda?_ ” le diría, haciendo pucheros. Maldito crió pegajoso, pensaría ella mientras le babearía la mejilla sólo para fastidiar.

 

Nadie la detiene. Nadie dice nada mientras sale. La casa demasiado silenciosa, demasiado asfixiante. Se sienta en el coche y agarra el volante hasta que se le ponen blancos los nudillos.

–Mierda. –masculla. – _Mierdamierdamierda_. ¡Mierda!

 

Pega un golpe a la rueda con cada palabra hasta que le duelen las palmas. Entonces deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y llora.

 

“ _¿Qué está haciendo?_ ” se pregunta, una y otra vez. ¿Qué está pasando entre ellos para que no puedan hablar como siempre lo han hecho? ¿Para que todo duela tanto? Ella sólo quiere encontrarlo. Tener esperanza.

Prefiere que esté desaparecido a que este muerto. Dejarse sólo dos opciones; encontrarlo o buscarlo eternamente.

 

La noche es oscura y las estrellas se ven brillantes, titilantes en el cielo, como una señal de esperanza. Lance ama las estrellas, ama el firmamento.

 

Siente que en algún lugar las está observando, como ella. Otra opción es demasiado terrible, demasiado espantosa. Y ella prefiere estirar la mano y no tocarlas a caer al suelo agarrando tierra.

 

Así que se limpia las lágrimas, enciende el motor y se dirige hacia la carretera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer extra de Seasons! Este snippet dentro de la linea temporal de esta serie de fics lleva escrito mes y algo, pero no sacaba un rato para editarlo y betearlo en condiciones hasta ahora. Era una idea que no dejaba mi cabeza y, como siempre que me pasa con Seasons, salió más larga de lo que planeaba en un principio. 
> 
> Lo único que puedo prometer es que ya con esta parte se acaba el angst y el drama duro. A partir de ahora el resto de extras que haga serán o fluff o porno ( bueno, ¡esa es mi intención al menos!)
> 
>  **Edit:** Se me olvidó decir que este fic se ubica entre Fall y Spring, más o menos. Un par de meses antes de los acontecimientos de Spring


End file.
